


The Constellation of Stars

by KrystalM



Series: Stars [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Insecurities, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Secret Admirer, Unrelated Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalM/pseuds/KrystalM
Summary: It's been eight years since Hiro and Tadashi had gotten married. Things were great and life was busy with their own respective jobs. Their relationship starts to strain when their busy lives forces them away from each other a lot. Add in Bryan Fuller, Hiro's new colleague that has an interest in him, and Hiro saw a side of Tadashi that he thought never existed.Seriously, the man surprises him every single time. And Hiro still loved him for it.[Unrelated!AU, continuation of A Correlation Between Stars]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine!
> 
> A/N: Okay! So here's a few things you got to know: set 8 years after the story, can be considered as stand-alone to those who have not read it. This is just some established relationship fluff and slight angst. I wanted to try and write a jealous Tadashi so, here you guys go! I hope you guys like this story and yeah~ Enjoy! -Krystal

 

 

_Riiiinnnnnnnnnggg_!

 

Hiro groaned, eyes cracking open at the sound of his alarm. His head throbbed in pain as he slammed his hand on his phone which was on the bedside table and dragged it over to him. He shut the alarm off and tossed it carelessly back on the table, snuggling into his pillow and sighing. 

 

A low chuckle from near his ear and breath tickling his neck pulled Hiro out from his sleepy haze. “What the hell do you want?” Hiro grumbled as he closed his eyes tight, tempted to pull the covers over his head. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be up for a meeting or something?” a voice mumbled in his ear, and an arm over Hiro’s waist tightened. Hiro could feel the person’s warmth soaking into his back and he latched close to the body, placing his hand on the arm. 

 

“Eh,” Hiro said, dozing off again. “Will be f’ne.”

 

Hiro’s eyes flew open when he felt a pair of lips at the back of his neck and then the hand on his waist forced him to turn around until he was lying on his back. He sharpened his sight when he was boxed in, a pair of brown eyes stared down at him with a grin on his face. 

 

“Why are you so happy in the morning?” Hiro whined as he flung an arm over his eyes. He just wanted to sleep, why couldn’t he have that? 

 

“Come on, you’ll say that now but you’ll complain about it later when you’re late,” the man said. Hiro dragged his arm down and stared at him. 

 

“Ugh,” Hiro said with distaste before he nodded. “Fine, get the hell up.” 

 

The man’s eyebrows quirked upwards before he rolled his eyes and leaned in close, their foreheads touching. Okay, Hiro was so not in the mood for this. He placed his hands on the man’s shoulders and tried to push him away. “No,” Hiro said when he recognised the spark in those brown eyes. “Not now. Tadashi!”

 

Tadashi grinned before he kissed Hiro, shutting Hiro up. Hiro kissed him back for a second before he pushed the man away, grimacing at the taste of morning breath. “No,” Hiro said and Tadashi chuckled. “Seriously, maybe after I brushed my teeth, but not now. No. Yuck.”

 

Tadashi rolled away and stretched, Hiro watched him as Tadashi rubbed his neck, back facing the shorter male. “Good morning anyway,” Tadashi said as he got out of bed, standing up and walking towards the curtains to push them away. Hiro frowned when the morning light streamed through, mercilessly aimed at his eyes. 

 

“I hate you and your morning happiness,” Hiro grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, back hunched. 

 

Tadashi laughed before he turned around and leaned against the windows, arms crossed. Hiro looked at him and blinked at the image Tadashi made, his pyjama pants riding low on his hips and his shirt crumpled, a bit of skin showing in between them. His hair was a mess but it still looked good on him, and the fact that even after all this time, Tadashi still looked no older than twenty-five, made the man look like a model. 

 

Hiro scowled. 

 

Whatever. He just wanted coffee now.

 

Tadashi’s sexiness can wait until coffee-time. 

 

“I’m gonna shower,” Hiro said as he walked to the closet to grab some clothes and a towel before he stumbled to the bathroom, closing the door shut. 

 

Tadashi opened the door a minute later while Hiro was busy placing the clothes on the clothes-rail-hanger-thingy. “Coffee?” Tadashi asked as he leaned against the doorway. 

 

Hiro looked at him and shrugged. “Yeah,” he said as he yawned and looked at himself in the mirror, wincing at how haggard he looked. “Woah, I look like a mess.”

 

Tadashi gave him a crooked smile from the mirror. “You look cute to me,” Tadashi said, earning a glare from Hiro. 

 

Hiro picked the toothbrush and toothpaste before he opened the tap. “Okay, first off,” Hiro began as he put a dollop of toothpaste on his toothbrush. “I’m not cute. Handsome? Sure. Cute? Nu-uh. Tadashi, get that in your head already.”

 

“Okay,” Tadashi said. “But I like cuteness, and you’re just cuteness overload to me sometimes.”

 

“Have you not been listening at all?” Hiro questioned but there was no heat in his tone. He brushed his teeth first and then washed his mouth before he washed his face. Satisfied that he was clean and a bit awake, he turned to look at his husband of eight years at the doorway, still smiling at him. 

 

“I love you,” Tadashi said and Hiro’s mood lifted as his cheeks reddened. He smiled at the man and shook his head. “What? No reply?”

 

“I love you too,” Hiro said. “Now, go and get the coffee ready.”

 

“Can’t I shower with you?” Tadashi asked as Hiro simply stared at the man. 

 

“Yeah, I’m not going to be late,” Hiro said as he shooed Tadashi and turned around to start stripping when a pair ofhands wrapped around his waist. Hiro sighed and leaned against Tadashi’s chest and closed his eyes when he felt the man nudging his nose against his neck. “Tadashi,” he said but his heart wasn’t in it. 

 

“When’s the meeting?” Tadashi asked and Hiro huffed when he felt butterfly kisses on his neck. Hiro tilted his neck a bit more for more access, to which the taller man took advantage of.

 

“Around noon,” Hiro said. 

 

“Great, it’s only nine now,” Tadashi said as he pushed Hiro gently to turn around. “Let’s take a shower together.”

 

Hiro looked at the man and placed his hands on his shoulders, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Fine,” Hiro said at last. He knew that shower was probably the last thing on his husband’s mind, but Hiro had missed him physically close. With clients pounding against his door with assignments and with Tadashi’s own work schedule, they were lucky if they even had an hour together these past few months. 

 

Tadashi grinned wolfishly before he nodded and tugged at the edge of Hiro’s shirt. “Come on, I missed you,” Tadashi said. Hiro looked at him amused before he pushed Tadashi away for a bit. The taller man dropped his hands to his sides and looked slightly confused. 

 

“Brush your teeth,” Hiro said. Tadashi looked at him for a second but finally relented when Hiro pointed to the sink. 

 

Hiro, meanwhile, took the time to strip off his shirt and turned on the shower. Before he could continue on with his boxers, Tadashi was already back, hands taking Hiro’s away from the edges and looked at him. “Let me,” he said and Hiro turned red at the darkened eyes, staring at him predatorily. 

 

“Well,” Hiro said with a shrug. “Go on.”

 

Tadashi snickered and leaned in close to kiss him first, lips against lips. Hiro immediately buried his hands in Tadashi’s hair and dragged him closer until they were touching everywhere. 

 

He really missed him, missed this. “God, hurry up,” Hiro began as he broke away, tugging at the man’s shirt. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Tadashi said, and his eyes sparked when Hiro pulled him into the shower stall anyway, clothes and all. 

 

 

***

 

 

Hiro yawned as he sipped on his coffee. God, he was so tired. Tadashi laughed a bit as he sat in front of Hiro, munching on his toast. Hiro looked at him and frowned. 

 

“Shut up,” Hiro said. “It’s your fault I’m so damn tired now.”

 

“What, mine?” Tadashi asked, almost innocently if not for the amusement in his eyes. Hiro glared at him half-heartedly as he continued to drink his coffee. 

 

“You know I don’t function well without coffee,” Hiro said. “Now look at me! I’m going to fall asleep in the meeting, Tadashi!”

 

“Hey, it’s not all my fault!” Tadashi defended, not guilty looking at all. “I mean, you were the one who begged me to continue. So—”

 

“Oh, right, my bad, it was also me who tried to practically strip myself naked and against the shower wall as quickly as possible, not you at all,” Hiro sneered but then he dropped his head on the table, sniffing. “I just want to sleep.”

 

Tadashi sighed. “I know,” he said. “I just haven’t seen you properly in three months. With busy schedule and all, the lack of sleep, it’s taking a toll on me too.”

 

Hiro looked at him, chin on the table and noticed that Tadashi did have dark shadows under his eyes. He looked as exhausted as Hiro felt. “Then, we shouldn’t have done that,” Hiro said. “Should’ve just taken a normal shower.”

 

“Hah,” Tadashi said. “Like I’ll miss the opportunity to hold you again after three months of nothing.”

 

“You hold me at night,” Hiro said. 

 

“Yeah, sure, if you counted barely awake to remember if I’m even in bed and waking up alone counts,” Tadashi said and for the first time since this morning, Hiro noticed that he looked upset. 

 

“I know,” Hiro said and sat up straight, placing a hand on Tadashi’s clenched fists. “Tadashi, I was just kidding. I missed you too and I’m happy I got to touch you for more than a few minutes today.”

 

Tadashi sighed and nodded. “God, ever since I got promoted, I have been getting more and more projects to handle and my interns are not helping at times and when I get back home, you’re still not back and when you do, I’m too tired to even talk to you and sometimes I come home too late and tired—and—I’m just _tired_.”

 

Hiro understood how he felt. He really did. He stood up and walked to where Tadashi was. He made Tadashi lean against his chair before he straddled him, hands on his neck and back against the table edge. Tadashi held on his waist and smiled weakly. Hiro rubbed Tadashi’s cheeks with his hands before he pushed away the wayward hair away from his forehead. 

 

“I know,” Hiro agreed. “I wish I could take some time off, but I can’t right now, not when the company wants me to supervise this new project.”

 

Tadashi nodded and sighed. “I just want to drag you to our bed and have you again, and be with you, wrapped around you so tight that so I can just breathe again.”

 

Hiro’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks reddened as he placed his forehead on Tadashi’s shoulder. “Damnit,” he mumbled. “Don’t say things like that when you know I can’t afford to do any of them. You know I would like to do those things with you if I can, don’t you?”

 

“I know,” Tadashi said with a chuckle, a hand on Hiro’s back before the hand travelled to the neck and massaged there. “You should get going,” he said after a while. “You’ll be late.”

 

“Yeah,” Hiro said as he pulled away to look at his husband. “You too, right?”

 

“I don’t have to go in until two,” Tadashi said. “But it’s not like I want to stay here alone after you’re gone, so I’ll just check myself in early.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Hiro said, even though he knew it was none of their fault for their busy schedule. Tadashi shook his head before he caressed Hiro’s cheek. 

 

“Nah,” Tadashi said. “I love you.” 

 

Hiro leaned in close and smiled. “I love you too,” he said and kissed him. Even after so long, every time Hiro kissed him, he would feel relaxed and warm inside, his heart constantly full with affection. 

 

It never got old. 

 

Hiro hoped it wouldn’t get old anytime soon either. 

 

 

***

 

 

Hiro played with the tag hanging around his neck, sitting in the office chair and documents all over the meeting table. He would be meeting the head of project soon and Hiro had arrived ten minutes early to the meeting room when he realised he had nothing else to do. 

 

Hiro smiled goofily when his eyes landed on his left hand, a ring adorning his finger. The silver metal band was significant to him—to show that he married to the man he fell in love with fourteen years ago. He still remembered how much pain he went through when he fell for Tadashi, especially when Tadashi at that time was in love with Honey. 

 

Hiro grimaced at her name. She was still doing strong in her modelling career—in fact she was an actress herself. Gogo, Hiro’s best friend, was also still acting. Her hard-work had made her one of the most demanded actress in the industry as well as earning her spot in the A-list. 

 

Tadashi used to be on that list before he dropped acting as his career. There were still reports in the tabloids about Tadashi’s life, once in a while it would pop up but nobody paid much attention anymore, and Tadashi seem to enjoy his peaceful life—even if it was a bit too busy. 

 

Meanwhile, Wasabi, Hiro unfortunately didn’t keep in touch with him much after graduating but from the last time he heard about the dark-skinned man, he had been working. Hiro hoped he was happy, wherever he was.

 

Hiro was glad Tadashi was happy now. And to think he was happier with Hiro made the younger man smile wider. After being engaged for three years, they decided to get married. Eight years later, here he was, living with Tadashi in an apartment and happily continuing on with their lives. 

 

Well, as happy as they could be right now with the busy schedule. 

 

Hiro had moved out of Cass’s house after he had gotten married—especially when Cass married Teo as well a year before. She encouraged Hiro to move away, to live his life with Tadashi properly, especially when Hiro landed a job as an engineer consultant in this current company he was working for, in New York. 

 

Tadashi had graduated as well and had gotten an internship to the company he wanted to work for (to which he later got a permanent job from it) and it was located in New York as well. So, they packed up and moved. 

 

Hiro and Tadashi visited Cass during Christmas while Cass and Teo came around during Thanksgiving. It was a nice life, a life he would never trade for anything in this world. 

 

He loved his life.

 

The door to the meeting room opened and Hiro snapped his attention to the person entering the room. His green eyes landed on Hiro and he smiled. Hiro smiled back and sat straighter, hands on the table and cleared up the papers. 

 

“Sorry I’m late,” the man spoke. Hiro stood up and shook his head. 

 

“No, it’s fine, you weren’t late,” Hiro said and extended his hand out. “I’m Hiro Hamada. Nice to meet you.”

 

“I’m Bryan Fuller,” Bryan said as he shook Hiro’s hand, his green eyes sparkled. “Nice meeting you too, Hiro.”

 

Hiro nodded as he took a step back and gestured Bryan to sit in front of him. “Let’s get started. You’re the head of this project and I’m your consultant.”

 

“Awesome,” Bryan said as he placed the file he brought with him on the desk. “Before we get started, I just wanted to tell you that I read about your thesis and the projects you’ve worked on, and I admire your work. I’m glad to be here right now.”

 

Hiro’s cheeks flushed as he smiled at Bryan. “Wow, uhm, thanks,” Hiro said with an awkward laugh. “I didn’t know you heard about me.”

 

Bryan grinned as he leaned agains the table, his eyes sparkled again. “Of course!” Bryan said. “You’re great at what you do and to have you as a consultant would mean this project is a guaranteed success.”

 

“Ah,” Hiro began as he scratched his neck in awkwardness, his cheeks blazing red. He had forgotten how awkward he felt with compliments, even during his acting era, he never liked receiving too much attention and compliments—for one, he didn’t know how to react to them. “Thanks.”

 

“The rumours weren’t off either,” Bryan said, but it sounded more like he was talking to himself and Hiro raised his eyebrows.

 

“There are rumours about me?” Hiro asked, slightly taken aback. 

 

“Yeah,” Bryan said with a shrug. “But all good, I promise.”

 

Hiro chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, enough of that, let’s get back to the project.”

 

“Sir, yes, sir,” Bryan joked and Hiro cracked a grin, relaxing in Bryan’s presence. 

 

 

***

 

 

Hiro answered the call without checking the caller ID as he stared at the documents in front of him, Bryan working on the other sheet quietly in front of him. 

 

“Hello?” Hiro said, biting his bottom lip as he stared at the numbers on the paper. 

 

“Hiro, it’s me,” Tadashi’s voice filtered through. Hiro immediately looked up from the paper, tension leaving his shoulders and a smile threatened to etch on his face. Bryan looked at Hiro, eyebrows raised. Hiro looked at him before he raised a hand up. “One minute,” Hiro mouthed at Bryan and the man nodded. 

 

Hiro stood up and walked out of the meeting room, door closing behind him. “Hey,” Hiro said as he leaned against the wall next to the door. “What are you doing calling me from work?”

 

“How do you know I’m at work?” Tadashi asked, amusement in his voice. 

 

“You’re not at work?” Hiro asked, furrowing his eyebrows a bit. “Where are you?” he asked when he realised that the background was a bit too noisy on Tadashi’s end for him to be at work. 

 

“Just at this small deli,” Tadashi said. “I’m just calling to ask if you wanted to join me for lunch.”

 

Hiro looked at his wrist watch and sighed when he realised it was already one. “Ah, I am hungry,” Hiro said but then he glanced at the door and said, “But I can’t.”

 

Tadashi remained silent and Hiro knew he was disappointed. “Oh, still in meeting?” Tadashi asked, trying hard not to sound dejected. 

 

“Yeah,” Hiro said. “I’m sorry, Tadashi. Maybe if I make it home tonight, we can have dinner?”

 

“I’ll be home late,” Tadashi said. Hiro bit his bottom lip and felt his mood worsening. 

 

“Oh,” Hiro said. It had been three days since he last saw Tadashi properly since that morning. He really wanted to see Tadashi, he needed to see him in daylight instead of hazy sleepy memories. “You know what, maybe I can get lunch with you after all.”

 

“Wait, Hiro, you’re still in meeting, your job—”

 

“It can wait for a bit,” Hiro said. “I’m just working with the head of project, not the whole staff yet, so I should be able to worm myself out for an hour.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Tadashi said, half-hopeful. 

 

“I’m sure,” Hiro said. Maybe, he added in his head. “Hang on for a sec.”

 

Tadashi hummed out as a response and Hiro walked back into the meeting room, pressing the mute button on his phone. “Uh, Bryan, I’m thinking, it’s already one that maybe we should take a break and get lunch?”

 

Bryan looked up from his work and then at his phone to check the time. “Oh, wow, yeah, sure,” Bryan said as he stood up and stretched. “Lunch sounds great.”

 

Hiro smiled, relieved as he nodded. “Great, thanks.”

 

“Hey, wanna get lunch together?” Bryan asked as Hiro was about to leave. Hiro froze and turned to look at him before he smiled apologetically. 

 

“I would love to,” Hiro said. “But I’m meeting someone for lunch.”

 

“Oh,” Bryan said and then frowned. Hiro blinked at the look of disappointment on Bryan’s face and felt guilty. 

 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure you have someone to have lunch with too right?” Hiro asked, awkwardly. 

 

“No, not really,” Bryan said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s fine. Go ahead and eat lunch. I’ll just finish this up then.”

 

Hiro frowned this time when Bryan sat back down. Hiro knew that he should leave Bryan well alone. He shouldjust go to Tadashi for lunch but the guilt wore him down at the end. “Maybe you can join me for lunch,” Hiro blurted out before he could think about it. 

 

Bryan looked at him for a moment before he said, “You’re serious? I thought you were to meet with someone for lunch?”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t think he’ll mind,” Hiro said and smiled tightly at him. Oh, he doubted Tadashi would like this but he couldn’t leave Bryan alone like this, not when they both had to work next how many months together. He didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot. 

 

Bryan perked up and he smiled at Hiro before he nodded. “If you’re sure.”

 

“I’m sure,” Hiro lied through his teeth, but the guilt faded when Bryan grinned. Hiro then walked out with the phone in his hands, pressing the mute button again to talk to Tadashi, praying he wouldn’t get angry. “Hey, so, I’m coming.”

 

“Oh, great!” Tadashi said with a chuckle. “Uh do you know the sandwich shop a few blocks away from your building? The deli is in front of there, just across the road.”

 

“Right,” Hiro said and fidgeted a bit. “Tadashi? I’m bringing someone with me.”

 

“What?” Tadashi said, startled. “Who?”

 

“Bryan,” Hiro said as he bit his bottom lip. “We’re working together on this project and he had no one to eat lunch with and I thought—I thought he could join us.”

 

Tadashi sighed and Hiro flinched at the sound. “I wanted to see you and only you, Hiro,” Tadashi said. 

 

“I know,” Hiro said. “But—but it’s just for lunch today!”

 

“Fine, fine, just as long as you come, I don’t care,” Tadashi said but Hiro wasn’t fooled with the fake happy tone. Tadashi was not fine with the idea of Hiro bringing someone, but it was too late now. Hiro would have to deal with Tadashi later and quickly said goodbye. 

 

“You sure the person you’re meeting won’t mind if I joined?” Bryan asked from the doorway. Hiro glanced at him before he smiled, trying to look fine. 

 

“Yeah, he’s fine with it,” Hiro said and walked away. “Come on, I hope you’re fine with deli food.”

 

Bryan chuckled and followed Hiro. “Sure.”

 

 

***

 

 

Hiro immediately noticed Tadashi at the tables near the windows. He was munching on some fries when Hiro stood in front of him. “Hey, I thought we agreed healthy food this year,” Hiro said as he crossed his arms. Tadashi looked up from his food and grinned, brown eyes shimmered in happiness. 

 

“What? That was your idea, not mine,” Tadashi said as he shoved another fries into his mouth for good measure. Hiro rolled his eyes but a smile threatened to spill on his lips. God, he missed him. It had been three days since he saw him and here he was, all handsome and charming and warm—and he just wanted to hug him. 

 

Tadashi wiped his hands with a napkin and stood up. He then dragged Hiro with one hand at the back of his neck until their lips met. Hiro, surprised, stood frozen for a second before he kissed him back. “Missed you,” Tadashi said after he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Hiro’s. Hiro opened his eyes and smiled at the man. 

 

“I missed you too,” Hiro said before he remembered he brought Bryan with him. Hiro stiffened and turned red before he pulled away from Tadashi. Hiro mourned for the loss of Tadashi’s hands on him but it was probably better this way or else Hiro would’ve happily hugged Tadashi longer, forget food. “Uh, I brought someone with me, remember?”

 

Tadashi’s eyes widened as he nodded before he looked over Hiro’s shoulder. “Hi,” Tadashi said at last when his eyes met the surprised green ones. 

 

“Hi,” Bryan said as he shot a look at Hiro. Hiro grimaced before he smiled awkwardly. 

 

“This is Tadashi Hamada,” Hiro said. “My, uh, husband.”

 

Bryan looked shocked for a bit and Hiro started to fear that maybe Bryan was possibly a homophobe—when he laughed and held out his hand. “Sorry, I’m just taken aback a bit. Hiro hadn’t mentioned he was married. It’s nice to meet you, Tadashi.”

 

Tadashi smiled but Hiro noticed that he had gotten rigid for some reason. “Well, he has a ring on his hand for that reason,” Tadashi said lightly and Hiro looked at him, shocked. Bryan, however, didn’t look offended as Tadashi shook his hand. 

 

What the hell, Tadashi?

 

“True,” Bryan said. “I’m sorry for intruding on your lunch date. Maybe it’s best if I left—”

 

“It’s fine,” Hiro said before Tadashi had anymore remarks. Something about the man was a bit off and Hiro wasn’t taking any chances with his sudden mood shift. Bryan looked at Hiro before he smiled, eyes warm. 

 

“If you’re sure,” he said and Hiro nodded, smiling back. 

 

Tadashi nodded at the end before he gestured to the empty seats. “Take a seat. It’s fine,” Tadashi said and his shoulders relaxed a bit when Hiro placed a hand on his arm. “I’m just a bit tired from work, sorry if I’m not the best in conversations right now.”

 

Hiro blew out his breath gently, relaxing too. Maybe Tadashi was just stressed after all. He squeezed Tadashi’s arm once and the man glanced at him, smiling again, warmly. Hiro grinned back as they took their seats, Tadashi and Hiro sat next to each other while Bryan sat in front of them. 

 

“So, I heard you’re working with Hiro?” Tadashi asked and Hiro’s heart warmed that Tadashi seemed to take an incentive to talk to Bryan, even if Hiro knew that Tadashi didn’t want to see anyone else besides Hiro at the moment. 

 

Bryan nodded, shooting a charming smile at Hiro. Hiro smiled back, feeling a bit uncomfortable when he recalled how Bryan had a huge case of hero-worship about him. “Yeah, he’s awesome to work with. He’s efficient and a genius. Man, what I would do to be like him.”

 

Hiro’s cheeks reddened as he cleared his throat. “You’re doing fine, Bryan,” Hiro said. “I mean, you’re awesome too.”

 

Bryan’s eyes sparkled a bit. “You think?”

 

“Yeah! I mean, remember you proposed a better way to create the platform?” Hiro suggested, recalling many times when Bryan had suggested new and innovative ideas during their meetings. “That was genius.”

 

Bryan’s own cheeks reddened but there was a huge grin on his face. “Nah,” Bryan said with a shrug. “You’ll always be much cooler than me. You’re my idol after all.”

 

Hiro grinned but he still felt a bit awkward accepting the compliments. “Thanks, Bryan,” Hiro said as he looked at the menu in his hands. 

 

“You’re welcome, clumsy-butt,” Bryan said and Hiro froze, reddening again and groaned under his breath. 

 

“Bryan, it was an accident!” Hiro said. 

 

“What’s an accident?” Tadashi asked. Hiro looked at him and realised that Tadashi was looking at Bryan contemplatively and silent, so unlike his usual self. Huh, Hiro frowned at that a bit. 

 

“Hiro here,” Bryan said as he pointed at Hiro. “Almost tripped and fell two hundred times yesterday, one time you fell on top of me.”

 

Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed. “Look, buddy, I told you, I needed coffee to function. It wasn’t my fault that I couldn’t get my daily dose of coffee when the coffee machine broke.”

 

“Oh,” Tadashi said. 

 

Hiro didn’t like the tone Tadashi used but decided not to ask about it. Soon, the waitress took their order and everyone went silent. Bryan continued to make small talk with Hiro and Hiro indulged him all the while realising from the corner of his eyes that Tadashi wasn’t relaxed anymore. 

 

By the time Bryan decided to leave, Hiro was left alone with Tadashi, tense next to him. Hiro sighed as he looked at Tadashi, wondering what happened. “You okay?” Hiro asked. Tadashi glanced at him before he shrugged. 

 

“He was nice,” Tadashi said. 

 

Hiro smiled but he looked more confused that anything at the moment. “Yeah, he is. He’s a bit much with the compliments but he’s nice.”

 

“I bet,” Tadashi murmured before he stood. “I have to get back to work.”

 

Hiro frowned as he looked at the man and stood up as well. “Uhm, okay,” he said as he placed a hand on Tadashi’s face. “Are you okay, Tadashi?” Hiro asked. “You looked tense the entire time. I mean—are you okay? Did something happen at work?”

 

“Yeah,” Tadashi said and smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “I really have to go. I’ll…see you, whenever.”

 

Hiro frowned but before he could protest, Tadashi had pecked him on the lips and walked away. Hiro stood, staring at Tadashi’s retreating back. 

 

What happened?

 

 

***

 

 

Hiro refused to fall asleep as he sat against the headboard, staring at the closed bedroom door. He looked at his phone and noted that it was almost one in the morning, so where was Tadashi? Hiro had been feeling wrong since their lunch this afternoon. Something about Tadashi’s demeanour bothered him and he had an inkling it was probably his fault. 

 

Was it because he brought Bryan along? He bit his bottom lip, clenching on the phone tight. He knew he shouldn’t have brought his colleague along, but he couldn’t leave him alone. He felt bad that Tadashi had to endure him but—at the same time, he felt bad if he left Bryan alone. 

 

God, Hiro muttered in his mind and rubbed his face. Just then, he heard the front door click closed and Hiro sat straight. He placed the phone on the bedside table and held his breath when the bedroom door opened. Tadashi walked in, tired and froze when his eyes landed on Hiro. 

 

“You’re awake,” Tadashi said and then frowned, closing the door. “Why are you awake?”

 

Hiro switched on the bed lamp and shrugged. “Waiting for you.”

 

Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows before he sighed and walked to the closet. “Why?” he asked. 

 

Hiro fidgeted for a second before he said, “I just wanted to see you.”

 

“Ah,” Tadashi said. “Well, I’m here.”

 

Hiro frowned at the tone and turned around, feet on the floor. “Are you okay?” he asked. Tadashi hummed as he pulled out a shirt and a pair of pyjamas pants. 

 

“Yeah, why?” Tadashi asked as he looked at him, clothes on his shoulder. 

 

“You,” Hiro began and licked his lips. “I mean, this afternoon—you didn’t look happy.”

 

Tadashi crossed his hands and leaned against cupboard, looking at him. “I was alright,” Tadashi said, after a while. 

 

“No, you weren’t,” Hiro said as he stood up. “Are you mad at me?”

 

Tadashi looked away and it was answer enough. Hiro bit his inner cheek and took a few steps forward. “I’m sorry,” Hiro said. “I—I know you just wanted it to be the two of us but I couldn’t leave Bryan behind, he said he had nobody else to eat lunch with and he was about to continue working and I just…couldn’t.”

 

Tadashi looked back at him for a minute. He then shook his head and stood straight, hands warm on Hiro’s cheeks as he caressed them. “You’re so kind,” Tadashi said and then smiled weakly. “I was a bit mad at you. But—you can’t say no to anyone being helpless, can you?”

 

Hiro’s face reddened as he brought his hands and placed them on Tadashi’s, squeezing them. “Please don’t be mad,” Hiro whispered. “I’m sorry.”

 

Tadashi huffed out, slightly amused and brought Hiro close and hugged him tight. “Nah,” Tadashi said. “I’m not mad at you anymore. Sorry for distressing you.”

 

“Come to bed?” Hiro said and Tadashi ran his fingers through Hiro’s hair. 

 

“Let me take a quick shower first,” Tadashi said. Hiro hugged him tight for a minute and then took a step back. Tadashi then grinned, eyes glinting in mischief. “Unless you want to take a shower with me?”

 

Hiro rolled his eyes. “You look like you could fall asleep any minute, Tadashi,” Hiro said. “I don’t think you can stand doing anything else but sleeping at the moment.”

 

Tadashi’s eyes sparked in challenge as he took a step forward, hands on Hiro’s hips as he dragged the shorter male close to him. Hiro gasped when his body flushed against Tadashi’s, their lips brushing against each other. “Is that a challenge, I hear?”

 

Hiro’s body warmed and his heart skipped a beat. He placed his hands on Tadashi’s chest and said, “Well, as much as I would love for you to prove me wrong, I still think you’re too tired for anything more than sleeping. It’s not a challenge.”

 

Tadashi stared at Hiro for a minute before nodded, head dropping on Hiro’s shoulder. “You’re right,” Tadashi said. “I am tired, exhausted even. I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

Hiro nodded as he pushed Tadashi away a bit. Tadashi scurried to the bathroom and Hiro climbed back on the bed and under the covers, closing his eyes. After a while, he felt Tadashi joining him under the covers too. The older man wrapped his arms around Hiro’s waist and dragged him closer. Hiro tucked his head under Tadashi’s chin and hugged him back, face buried in the man’s chest. 

 

“I love you,” Hiro mumbled and he felt Tadashi dropping a kiss on his head. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Bryan, come on,” Hiro said as he looked at the man who stood next to him. “It’ll work.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Bryan said as he smiled at Hiro. Hiro looked away and cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening. It’s been a week since he met Bryan and ever since the man met Tadashi, Bryan had started to act—weird. 

 

Hiro couldn't put a finger on it, but he knew he didn’t feel comfortable with the change. 

 

Hiro took a deep breath and pushed the doors opened, walking in to meet his team. They stood up to greet him and Bryan and then, they started to discuss about the project. 

 

“Wow, we didn’t think about it like that,” one of the team members piped in. Hiro smiled at them before he shrugged. 

 

“Bryan thought of that,” he said and he felt Bryan placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Nah, Hiro here is the genius,” he said and Hiro still felt awkward with the compliment. The hand on his shoulder lingered a bit longer than necessary before Bryan pulled away. Hiro frowned a bit before he shook his head away from the thoughts. 

 

After the meeting ended, Hiro was left to pick up the papers from his desk when Bryan stood next to him. “Want to get lunch?”

 

Hiro glanced at him and nodded. “Sure,” he said, especially when he knew Tadashi wasn’t free. Hiro sighed internally. It had been another three days since he last saw Tadashi properly since that night. Seriously, after this project, he was going to request some leave and just relax with Tadashi.

 

His heart ached, missing the man. He missed his kisses and the way he would hug Hiro. Heck, Hiro even missed his sappiness and that said something since half of the time Hiro couldn’t stand his sappiness. 

 

Bryan brought him to a nice cafe. The atmosphere was calming and it reminded him so much of Cass’s cafe. He missed her. He should probably visit her soon. Hiro ordered a simple chicken sandwich and a cup of coffee while Bryan ordered a plate of pasta. 

 

“You like coffee a lot, don’t you?” Bryan asked. 

 

Hiro looked at his cup of coffee and narrowed his eyes at his colleague. “Are you mocking my coffee habits, Fuller?”

 

Bryan laughed, eyes sparkling in amusement. “Nah, I’m just stating a fact. You’re addicted to coffee.”

 

“Coffee is life,” Hiro retorted. 

 

Silence then filled in between them for a while. It was a comfortable silence and Hiro found himself relaxing. 

 

“You know, I didn’t think you would end up with the same man you broke up with all those years ago,” Bryan said and Hiro stiffened, eyes widening as he looked at him. 

 

“Uh,” Hiro said. “What?”

 

“Tadashi?” Bryan said. “He’s the actor that left the industry early, right? The one who was involved with Hiro, which is definitely you, and Honey Lemon.”

 

Hiro placed his cup of coffee on the table. “Yeah,” he said and then shrugged. “We had to keep our relationship on the low for a while until the world no longer was interested in him. We broke up for a bit and then we got together after that.”

 

“So, you married him at the end,” Bryan said. Hiro nodded, not knowing where this was going.

 

“You’re not…,” Hiro began and Bryan looked at him before he shook his head, eyes wide. 

 

“No! No, I’m not a homophobe,” he said and Hiro relaxed a bit. The world might be more open about everything, but Hiro couldn’t deny that there was still some people out there that were homophobic. It was just how the world worked. It would be a shame if Bryan was a homophobe though, they worked well together. 

 

“Good,” Hiro said as he nodded. 

 

“You know, there were rumours,” Bryan began. “Rumours about if you were single or if you were with someone and I admit, it interested me too.”

 

Hiro raised his eyebrows. “I usually ignore those rumours,” Hiro said. “Any rumours really. You were interested in those rumours?”

 

Bryan nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Look, Hiro, you are my idol. You were—my hero, I guess. So, meeting you is like meeting a dream come alive.”

 

Hiro’s cheeks reddened. “B—Bryan,” he said. “Come on, don’t say that, I’m not that great.”

 

“Are you joking with me?” Bryan asked. “You created Baymax!”

 

Oh yeah, the bot he created long ago. Baymax became a huge hit when he presented it to the W.H.O. and now they were trying to develop ways to ensure Baymax became a proper nurse bot. The original Baymax was at home with Cass and Teo, helping them out and keeping them company. Hiro only gave the organisation the codes he used to create Baymax, he kept the prototype to himself. 

 

That was his prized possession. He wasn’t going to ever sell the real Baymax. It was the only thing left by his parents too. It stayed with him and it would stay with him forever.

 

“It was…nothing,” Hiro said as he looked at his cup of coffee. A hand landed on his hand and squeezed tight. Hiro, startled, looked at Bryan. The man looked at him seriously, his eyes shining with something. 

 

“You’re brilliant, Hiro,” he said. “To me.”

 

Hiro squirmed in his seat, face still red and before he could pull his hand away from Bryan’s grasp, the waitress had placed their food in front of them. Their lunch became slightly awkward after that and Hiro found himself even more uncomfortable working with Bryan.

 

Had Hiro imagined that look in Bryan’s eyes?

 

It couldn’t be, right?

 

 

***

 

 

Hiro frowned as he walked into the apartment after a long day. When he saw Tadashi was back, his mood lifted a bit. “Tadashi!” he said and the man looked at him from the couch, grinning, a pen lodged in between his teeth and some documents lied on the coffee table. 

 

Hiro felt the need to be closer to the man at the moment, wanting to forget about Bryan. He walked towards Tadashi and pulled the pen out of the teeth, tossing the pen to the coffee table. He then pushed the man against the couch and straddled Tadashi, hands looping around his husband’s neck. 

 

Tadashi raised his eyebrows as he placed both of his hands on Hiro’s hips. “Well, someone’s excited to see me,” Tadashi teased. 

 

Hiro smiled and leaned in close. “I missed you,” he said. “What are you doing home early?”

 

“Oh,” Tadashi said and then smiled. “I’m done with the latest experiment. I’m taking it slow now.”

 

Hiro’s eyes widened at that as he scooted closer to Tadashi, their chests almost touching. “Do you mean that? You’re free now?”

 

Tadashi chuckled and nodded. “I want to spend time with you now. I missed you a lot. I need you back in my arms.”

 

Hiro’s cheeks reddened. “There you go again,” Hiro teased. 

 

But he wasn’t complaining. He missed Tadashi a lot. Now, the man was here, and Hiro wanted to have him in his arms too. He needed to touch Tadashi and be close to him again. There was a small part of him started to distress about Tadashi’s recent mood swings and also with Bryan’s weirdness, but right now, he wanted to forget. 

 

He just wanted Tadashi. 

 

“Only for you,” Tadashi said. Hiro rolled his eyes and kissed Tadashi deeply. The man held him close and kissed him back just as urgently. Their desperation poured out and Hiro gasped when he felt Tadashi biting his bottom lip before he pushed his tongue into Hiro’s mouth. 

 

Hiro opened his mouth and let Tadashi devour him slowly, letting him lose himself in the sensation. He really missed this. His entire body flushed easily and he gave a breathless gasp when he felt Tadashi’s hands pulling at his tucked in shirt before one hand successfully touched the bare skin of his back. Hiro arched against the hand and got closer to the man, touching Tadashi’s own shirt and trying to lift the shirt away. 

 

“Need you, now,” Hiro groaned as he broke away from the kiss. “Missed you like hell.”

 

Tadashi nodded as he looked flushed as well, letting the shirt be pulled away from his body. He then stood up as Hiro wrapped his legs around Tadashi’s waist. “I missed you like hell too,” Tadashi said as he walked them to their bedroom, dropping Hiro on the bed before he crawled on top of the shorter male. 

 

Hiro’s breath hitched when Tadashi leaned his body against his, eyes fluttering close when Tadashi kissed his jaw and down to his neck. “Let me show you how much I need you,” Tadashi whispered against his skin and Hiro bit his bottom lip, nodding. 

 

He grabbed Tadashi by his hair and dragged the man to his lips again. 

 

He just needed Tadashi right now, all thought of Bryan and Tadashi’s recent mood swings washed away. 

 

 

***

 

 

Hiro was happier the next day, sated and just light on his feet as he walked to his office. He froze though, when he noticed Bryan, waiting for him. 

 

“Hey,” Hiro said. “What happened?”

 

Bryan looked at him before he grinned. “You wouldn’t believe it,” Bryan said as he took a step forward. “We succeeded with pitching the project!”

 

Hiro’s eyes widened and a huge grin broke on his face. “That’s great news, man!” 

 

Bryan nodded before he said, “We can take it slow now. We’re going to celebrate at a bar tonight, you should join us.”

 

Hiro chuckled before he shook his head. “Nah, I’m fine, I’m just going to go home early today.”

 

Bryan narrowed his eyes before he said, “Come on, Hiro, enjoy yourself! You earned it!” Bryan then proceeded to place an arm over Hiro’s shoulders and tugged him close. 

 

Hiro raised his eyebrows at the man for a minute. 

 

“You can bring your husband along too,” Bryan said with a shrug. “Some of us are bringing our significant other. It’ll be nice, to unwind and relax.”

 

Hiro bit his bottom lip. “Tadashi isn’t into bars and—”

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Bryan said. “I’ll see you there. Eight o’ clock!”

 

Before Hiro could protest, Bryan had walked away. 

 

Hiro sighed. Maybe it would be nice after all. It had been a while since he and Tadashi had gone anywhere. 

 

Maybe Tadashi would like it too. 

 

 

***

 

 

Tadashi didn’t look happy to be here—at all. 

 

Hiro frowned as he sat next to Tadashi, drinking while Tadashi simply stared with a blank face at Bryan, who currently sat in front of them. 

 

“You okay?” Hiro nudged Tadashi and murmured in his ears. Tadashi looked at him before he smiled. 

 

“Fine,” he mouthed back and Hiro fidgeted, feeling like Tadashi was in one of his moods again. Maybe they should leave. 

 

“Tadashi, maybe we should leave,” Hiro said. Tadashi shook his head and tousled Hiro’s hair, smiling. 

 

“It’s fine, let’s just enjoy ourselves,” Tadashi said. 

 

Hiro wasn’t convinced but he didn’t question Tadashi any further. Bryan then looked at Hiro and grinned. “Hey, we should get more drinks.”

 

Hiro chuckled as he raised his glass. “True,” he said. “Do you want anything?” Hiro asked Tadashi. 

 

Tadashi raised his still-full glass of beer and shook his head. Hiro grinned before he moved away, taking orders from others and walked to the bar. Bryan followed him and waited next to him. 

 

“You okay?” Bryan asked. Hiro looked at him before he smiled. 

 

“I’m fine,” Hiro said. “It’s just not my scene, I guess.”

 

“Really?” Bryan asked. “Not your scene or not his?” Bryan threw a look at Tadashi and Hiro raised his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Uh, well, we’re both kinda indoors type of people,” Hiro said. “But he’s doing well, I think.” Tadashi did look a bit relaxed as he started to sip on his beer and talked to one of the team members, Leslie. 

 

“Yeah,” Bryan said and Hiro frowned at the tone. 

 

Hiro looked away from Bryan to the bartender, watching him make the drinks. 

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Bryan said, out of the blue. Hiro was startled with the compliment and looked at him, cheeks blazing. 

 

“I’m really not,” Hiro said. “It would be nice if you don’t continue saying that to me. It makes me feel uncomfortable.”

 

Bryan took a step closer to Hiro and frowned. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just—you’re just cool to me, I guess. And cute too.”

 

Okay, Hiro thought. Time out. 

 

“Uh,” Hiro began. “Bryan, I don’t like being called cute.”

 

Bryan chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Hiro, you’re a walking definition of cute.”

 

Hiro scrunched his nose together. “God, please don’t. It’s making me uncomfortable to hear you say that. We’re colleagues, Bryan. I’m married.”

 

Bryan sobered a bit before he nodded. “I know,” he said. “It didn’t stop me from thinking you’re cute though.”

 

Hiro took a step back at that, his eyes wide and his cheeks really red. 

 

“Uh,” Hiro began. “Uh…well…”

 

Before Hiro could say anything, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he relaxed when he realised it was Tadashi, resting his chin on Hiro’s shoulder. “What’s going on here?” Tadashi asked. 

 

Bryan looked at him and smiled. “Nothing, just telling Hiro how cute he was. He won’t believe me, at all.”

 

Hiro felt Tadashi stiffen completely. Warning bells started in his head as Hiro tried to move away from the embrace, only for the grip to tighten.

 

“He hates being called that,” Tadashi said, and there was an edge in his voice.

 

“Yeah, he told me, but he still is, right?” Bryan said, and there was a hint of challenge in his voice. Hiro was losing control of this situation and fast. He looked at Bryan and demanded him silently what the hell he was doing but his colleague only grinned at him. 

 

“Bryan—”

 

“Sure,” Tadashi said and Hiro flinched at how dark his voice sounded. 

 

Okay, this wasn’t working. Tadashi was on edge and it seemed like any moment he would lash out, which was a big surprise to Hiro. Tadashi was never violent, but somehow, right now, Hiro was scared that he might be. 

 

They needed to leave, now.

 

“Bryan, we’ll talk later, alright?” Hiro said. “I’m going to go home now.”

 

Bryan thinned his lips before he nodded. It seemed like he understood just how dangerous this situation was then. Hiro then pulled away from Tadashi’s embrace and held his hand. He waved at the group and left. 

 

Tadashi walked next to him, quiet, while their hands joined. Hiro kept on giving side glances at Tadashi and felt his heart sink when he saw the man clenching his jaw. Hiro didn't know what was going on with Tadashi lately. Hiro thought at first that it might be because of work, but; Tadashi was no longer busy now. There wasn't any reason for Tadashi to be so tense. Had Hiro done something wrong? 

 

The younger male didn't know what to do with this situation. It wasn't like Tadashi to act like this. 

 

When they arrived home, the tension tenfold. 

 

“I knew it,” Tadashi said as he broke away and walked to the couch, slumping down. Hiro, confused, followed Tadashi and sat down next to him. “I goddamn knew it!”

 

“Knew what?” Hiro asked, still confused. 

 

Tadashi glanced at him, in disbelief. “Are you serious?” he asked. Hiro frowned, feeling like he was missing something. 

 

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hiro said. 

 

Tadashi did not look pleased, in fact, he looked downright pissed. “I don’t know if you’re pretending to not know or you’re just that oblivious.”

 

Hiro’s eyes widened at the sudden snap and frowned heavily. “Okay, what the hell is you problem? What did I do?”

 

Tadashi stood up and Hiro could see that he was close to bursting. “That Bryan dude is in love with you! How could you have not seen that, Hiro? I’ve noticed it the minute I saw him that day!”

 

Hiro felt a jolt in his chest and stood up. “I…He was just being friendly, Tadashi,” Hiro began. “I mean…”

 

Tadashi looked at him for a second. “Did you really think he’s not interested in you?” 

 

“No?” Hiro said. He didn’t understand what was going on. Tadashi never behaved like this before, so mad and different—cagey. “Tadashi, I don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s just being friendly.”

 

“Friendly?” Tadashi said. “He told me to my face he found you cute!”

 

Hiro’s face reddened as he cleared his throat. “I’m not cute.”

 

“Is that what you’re going for, really?” Tadashi said, frustration in his voice. “He wants you, Hiro!”

 

“Look, I told him I’m married, alright?” Hiro said as he waved his left hand. “In case you forgot too, by the way! Even if he was interested, he has no chance, okay?”

 

“And you think he cares?” Tadashi exclaimed. “He doesn’t!”

 

“Oh for God’s sakes,” Hiro muttered. “I think I know what to do with him, Tadashi.”

 

Tadashi looked at him for a second before he said, “Stay away from him.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Hiro began. “Did you just tell me I should stay away from him?”

 

“Yeah,” Tadashi said. He seemed to put his foot down on this matter. “I don’t want him anywhere near you. I don’t fucking care if he had to continue working with you, put him ten feet away from you at all times.”

 

Hiro couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Tadashi never cursed. Something was definitely wrong here. This was not the man he knew.“I’m not some weak idiot, Tadashi!” Hiro began. “I think I know how to defend myself from unwanted attention.”

 

Tadashi snorted. 

 

“What?” Hiro demanded, hotly. “What’s with that look?”

 

“You couldn’t even form a coherent sentence when he called you cute,” Tadashi said, venomously. 

 

“I can’t believe this,” Hiro said. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I thought you trusted me!”

 

“I do!” Tadashi began. 

 

“You don’t! Why are you so cagey and angry all of a sudden?” Hiro yelled, panic rising in his chest. “What is wrong with you? You’ve been acting so weird lately!”

 

“Nothing is wrong with me,” Tadashi said. “It’s not me who’s gotten himself an admirer and doesn’t even know about it!”

 

“Stop!” Hiro said, tears prickling in his eyes. “It isn’t like I’m aware of it, Tadashi! I honestly didn’t know!”

 

“I don’t care, alright!” Tadashi exclaimed. “He still wants you!”

 

“And I won’t let him, Tadashi!” Hiro yelled. “Have you lost faith in me or something?”

 

“No!” Tadashi yelled, fight leaving him and he looked miserable.“No, of course not.”

 

Hiro took in a deep breath. He looked at him quietly for a minute and sighed. He took a few steps forward before he placed his hands on Tadashi’s face. “Tadashi,” he said, gently. “Look at me. Tell me what’s really wrong. Come on, something’s been bothering you for a while now and it’s not only because of Bryan.”

 

Tadashi shook his head before he dragged Hiro close to him and hugged him tight. “I’m terrified,” Tadashi whispered at last against Hiro’s neck. “God, I’m _scared_.”

 

Hiro rubbed Tadashi’s neck and said, “Scared of what?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Tadashi began. “I do, a lot.”

 

“Then, what’s the problem?” Hiro began. 

 

“I…I’m jealous,” Tadashi whispered, as if he was ashamed of himself. “He could see you more than I had the chance to see. He was there always and you spend most of your time with him while I couldn’t. I’m just…terrified one day you’ll realise you could do well without me. That you don’t need me as much as I need you after all and leave.”

 

Hiro didn’t realise that Tadashi still had insecurities. It broke his heart as he wondered how he could have missed this. How could he have not seen this coming? Tadashi was as human as he was. “Where did this come from?”

 

Tadashi took in a deep breath and hugged Hiro tighter. “Nowhere,” he said. “Everywhere. It had been on my mind for quite some time now and then this Bryan dude came by and…I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“You won’t lose me, Tadashi,” Hiro began. “You’re my whole life and that isn’t going to change just because someone came by thinking they can treat me better. Nobody can treat me as good as you do. You’re everything to me. Without you, I don’t think life is even worth much. I love you, you big idiot. How can you even think that I’ll forget you so easily?”

 

Tadashi pulled away and panic flashed in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he apologised. “I just—I’m sorry. I took out my frustrations on you and I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

Hiro bit his bottom lip as some tears gathered in his eyes. “Don’t doubt me,” Hiro said. “Don’t start thinking you don’t mean much to me. God, if I could, I would want to be with you even after I die, you know? Nobody, not even some dude like Bryan can change my mind.”

 

Tadashi remained silent before he nodded, looking worn out. “I’m sorry,” he said, sincerity in his eyes. “I just…”

 

“It’s alright,” Hiro said with a weak smile. “Everyone have their moments. I had mine a lot a long time ago, remember? The beginning of our marriage and I was the most insecure one, remember?”

 

Tadashi chuckled as he nodded. “You wouldn’t let me out of your sight for a week, thinking I would change my mind about being married to you.”

 

“See?” Hiro began. “We all have irrational fears at time. Just…talk to me, okay? Don’t lock it all up inside. It’s not good for you or for us.”

 

“Okay,” Tadashi began. Then, his expression became serious. “What about Bryan? What are you going to do about him?”

 

“I’ll meet him tomorrow and tell him I’m not interested,” Hiro said with a shrug. “Tadashi, you dumb handsome man, did you know how many people were interested in you? Did you know how many people I have tried to murder with just my glare? If anyone should be insecure, it should be me. Again.”

 

Tadashi’s eyes widened a bit before he chuckled. “You were jealous?” he teased but Hiro nodded seriously. 

 

“Yes,” Hiro said. “But…you’re mine, right? As much as I’m yours.”

 

“Always,” Tadashi said. “Nobody else can compare.”

 

“Then, believe in me when I say, I feel the same way,” Hiro said and hugged Tadashi. “Nobody else.”

 

Tadashi relaxed for a bit and his expression cleared. Hiro chuckled before he kissed the man. “Come on, I’m done with my major project and I’m free too. We should relax a bit and use the time wisely.” Hiro raised his eyebrows suggestively and Tadashi laughed. 

 

“We can take a nice relaxing bath,” Tadashi said. “And then, I’ll make it up to you for upsetting you.”

 

Hiro grinned as he looked at the man in the eyes. “Oh? And how will you make it up to me?”

 

“What do you want?” Tadashi asked, his eyes darkening. 

 

“Hm, I’m sure you can think of something,” Hiro whispered before he kissed Tadashi again. 

 

Tadashi only pulled Hiro to the bathroom, kissing him back, a smile on his lips. 

 

 

***

 

 

Hiro looked at Bryan. “I can’t accept you, Bryan,” Hiro told him. “I’m in love with Tadashi and had been in love with him for a very long time. Nobody else can ever compare to him.”

 

Bryan sighed and looked dejected. “I know,” Bryan said with a shrug. “I was testing my luck and I’m sorry about my behaviour last night. I—was drunk a bit and I…I’m sorry. Tell your husband I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have done that.” After a minute, he smiled weakly and said, “I hope we can still be friends though. You are my idol, whether I like you or not.”

 

Hiro smiled at him and said, “We can be friends, of course, and I’m sorry, Bryan.”

 

“He’s lucky, you know,” Bryan said as he lingered at the doorway. “To have met you and have your heart.”

 

“I think I’m the lucky one, to be honest,” Hiro said with a grin. “I’m the lucky one.”

 

Bryan looked sceptical but he nodded anyway. “It was nice working with you, Hiro,” he said as he turned to leave. 

 

“It was nice working with you too, Bryan,” Hiro said. Hiro sighed and leaned against his desk, smiling to himself. He was the lucky one, and he meant it. He never thought he would find someone like Tadashi in the first place. 

 

He was surprised to see that Tadashi had his own set of insecurities. Hiro always thought that Tadashi was the confident one, he was the one with lots of hopes on his shoulders. But Hiro, some part of him, was foolish to even think that. 

 

Of course Tadashi had his own doubts and insecurities, he was human himself. 

 

Now that Hiro had requested for leave, he was going to enjoy his time with Tadashi and make him forget all about those insecurities, like how Tadashi managed to convince Hiro a long time ago that they were together for good. 

 

Hiro owed that much to Tadashi. 

 

 

***

 

 

“Are you serious?” Hiro asked, cuddled next to Tadashi, munching on the popcorn as he stared at the television. “Tell me that you’re letting us watch something better than…this.”

 

“It’s a classic,” Tadashi said as he had an arm around Hiro’s shoulders, grabbing a handful of popcorn. 

 

Hiro looked at his husband and frowned. “Since when is…Twilight…a classic?”

 

Tadashi chuckled as he ate the popcorn. “Let’s just watch this, alright? It’s my turn to choose the movie, remember?”

 

“Ugh,” Hiro said as he flopped the back of his head against Tadashi’s chest, leaning against him. “You suck at choosing movies.”

 

“Hey,” Tadashi said. “Respect the chooser, princess.”

 

Hiro’s left eye twitched at the dumb nickname. God, after all these years—that nickname refused to die. “I hate your nicknames, just so you know.”

 

Tadashi chuckled. “Princess is a cute nickname, like you,” Tadashi teased. 

 

“I am not a princess, jerk!” Hiro said as he straightened up to look at the man. “I thought I warned you all those years not to call me that unless you want to get bruised badly.”

 

Tadashi had a mock horror look on his face that made Hiro twitch. “I’m so scared!” he said. 

 

Hiro growled and placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before he pounced on Tadashi, trapping the man underneath him as Hiro straddled his waist. Tadashi’s eyes widened for real as Hiro placed both hands on each side of his husband’s head and leaned in. 

 

“I am not a princess, you jerk,” Hiro said. Tadashi’s eyes softened and he laughed, touching the back of Hiro’s neck before pulling him closer. 

 

“But you’re my princess though,” Tadashi said. “Aren’t you?”

 

Hiro huffed out as he said, “I refused to be called a princess.”

 

“Mine?” Tadashi asked. Hiro’s cheeks reddened as he bit his bottom lip. 

 

“I thought you already knew that,” Hiro said. Tadashi grinned. 

 

“Indulge me,” he said. 

 

Hiro rolled his eyes and said, “Yes, yes, yours, you cave animal.”

 

Tadashi laughed and Hiro laughed with him. “You’re so adorable,” Tadashi said and before Hiro could protest, Tadashi kissed him. Hiro closed his eyes and kissed him back. 

 

Fine, maybe he could forgive Tadashi this once. He lost himself in the kiss while the movie was forgotten at the back. 

 

“I love you,” Hiro said and Tadashi smiled, bright and warm, still beaming like he did all those years ago. 

 

Hiro felt his heart warming and full, just like he felt when they started their relationship. And every day, he fell in love with Tadashi even more. 

 

“I love you too,” Tadashi said, like a promise he would never break and Hiro;

 

Hiro believed him. 

 

**The End**


End file.
